Brief parenthesis
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Insensitive" (3x14). Tenus d'assister à une conférence en France, Wilson, Cuddy, House et son équipe avaient pris l'avion, atterrissant environ huit heures après avoir décollé depuis les États-Unis. Peut-être était-ce là une brève parenthèse pour deux d'entre eux, loin de leurs marques habituelles au PPTH...


_Hello guys ! Pour une fois, reconnaissez-le, je ne vous aurai pas fait trop attendre entre deux updates. Que vaut cette 'surprise' ? Et bien disons que même si j'ai repris les cours, les circonstances font que... Depuis hier 12h, je suis en week-end, et ce jusqu'à mardi. Du coup, il faut bien s'occuper comme on peut, non ? Alors ça m'a décidé à faire une nouvelle update, du fait que j'ai une avance assez tranquille concernant mes OS (par contre, pour WCHB, j'ai certes de l'avance, mais pas assez à mon goût, donc il faudra toujours encore attendre un peu plus de temps pour avoir de nouveaux chapitres !), puisque j'avais bien assez de temps pour le préparer et le mettre en ligne. Alors... Le voilà !  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai des précisions à vous fournir concernant cet OS. Vous vous souvenez de ma scène alternative de "Insensitive" ? Et puis voici la 'suite'. Pas directe, car un mois a eu lieu depuis, mais les deux sont liés. Et vous verrez pourquoi par vous-même ! Donc il est préférable pour vous de l'avoir lu avant de vous atteler à celui-ci. Je reconnais qu'il s'agit un peu d'un... "craquage de slip", dirons-nous. Pourquoi ? Parce que... Non, en fait vous verrez ! Sachez juste que je me suis pas mal amusée à l'écrire, et que j'ai vraiment passé un bon moment en l'imaginant. J'espère donc que ce sera aussi le cas pour vous, ou au moins le plus possible en tout cas ! N'hésitez donc pas à me faire part de vos avis à la fin de votre lecture, les reviews sont évidemment les bienvenus ! Parce que ça nous permet réellement, à nous auteurs, de savoir si on doit continuer ainsi ou pas. Après tout, sans vous, je ne suis rien, vous ne croyez pas ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, inutile de vous retarder plus longtemps. Je vous laisse donc lire tranquillement cet OS, en __espérant vraiment ne pas vous décevoir, mais plutôt vous faire passer un bon moment. Et évidemment, on se retrouve bientôt, vous pouvez compter sur moi._

_See ya !_

* * *

_**Brief parenthesis**_

Tenus d'assister à une conférence en France, Wilson, Cuddy, House et son équipe avaient pris l'avion, atterrissant environ huit heures après avoir décollé depuis les États-Unis. L'organisme ayant préparé l'événement les avaient alors accueilli à l'aéroport Paris – Charles de Gaulle, avant de les diriger vers la Gare d'Austerlitz à bord de plusieurs taxis. Un train-couchettes avait été justement affrété pour rassembler le plus possible de médecins, ce qui ne manquait pas d'amuser House. Il avait déjà passé la plus grosse partie du vol à taquiner sa patronne pour un oui ou pour un non, alors il était bien décidé à poursuivre sur sa lancée !

Valises à roulettes en main, ils traversèrent le hall, essayant de demeurer assez rassemblés. Cameron, Chase et Foreman se trouvaient en tête du petit groupe, amusés par l'architecture un peu ancienne du bâtiment. Wilson s'extasiait devant les petites boutiques qui parsemaient leur chemin en direction des quais, et les autres médecins déjà présents discutaient simplement entre eux. House lui demeurait en retrait, Cuddy à sa hauteur. Elle jetait de temps à autre un œil sur lui, s'assurant qu'il ne cherchait à marcher trop vite, ce qui ne ferait que fatiguer davantage sa jambe. Lui était davantage préoccupé par les locaux, s'amusant à écouter ce qu'ils disaient, réalisant ainsi que son français n'était peut-être pas aussi rouillé qu'il le pensait.

Ayant une confortable avance avant le départ de leur train, ils décidèrent d'acheter de quoi manger un morceau, avant de s'installer dans la salle d'attente. Cuddy s'était donc retrouvée assise entre Wilson et House, et en face de la Team. Un peu plus loin, un organisateur fournissait quelques informations à des employés d'un autre hôpital, ce qui décida la jeune femme à vérifier son téléphone. Evidemment le Diagnosticien ne se gêna nullement pour essayer de regarder par dessus son épaule, un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

**\- House, arrêtez ça tout de suite**, grogna-t-elle simplement avant de le reverrouiller et de le ranger dans son sac.  
**\- J'essayai simplement de savoir si oui ou non, vous faisiez semblant d'avoir une vie sociale**, ricana-t-il avant que son meilleur ne le fusille du regard.  
**\- Parle pour toi**, souligna James. **Elle a bien plus d'amis que tu n'en as.  
\- Si je comprends bien**, nota Foreman, **qu'importe où l'on se trouve, vous trois ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de vous chercher des poux. De vrais gamins !  
\- Je vous emmerde**, siffla House.  
**\- Foreman, le jour où vous aurez des enfants, vous comprendrez**, assura Lisa d'un air moqueur. **Toujours à embêter Maman, et à se taquiner entre frères.  
\- Ça, c'était bien envoyé ! **S'exclama Chase, ricanant comme un adolescent.  
**\- A ta place, je ne ferai pas mon malin**, le coupa Cameron. **Tu ne vaux pas mieux qu'eux.  
\- Génial ! **Objecta Cuddy, en dissimulant son visage dans ses mains. **Je pensais partir avec simplement deux enfants à gérer, mais au final, j'en ai cinq. Pourquoi j'ai accepté que vous veniez déjà ?**

House ricana dans sa barbe, réellement distrait par cette petite discussion. Il aimait la taquiner, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? D'autant plus que, depuis leur petite nuit volée, tous les moyens étaient bons pour passer, l'air de rien un peu de temps avec elle. Il appréciait la voir sourire, plus encore si celui-ci lui était adressé. Et il devait le reconnaître mais ce jour-là, avec sa charmante robe près du corps couleur parme, elle était tout bonnement sublime.

Une bonne heure plus tard, on annonça le quai de leur train. La petite bande rejoignit donc l'endroit spécifié, où l'un de leurs guides leur annonça que deux compartiments leur avaient été attribué. Alors, avant de prendre place dans le wagon, il leur fallut impérativement décider de la répartition.

**\- On dispose d'un wagon pour quatre, et un pour deux**, rappela Cuddy.  
**\- Cuddy, vous n'avez qu'à prendre le double avec Cameron**, proposa James. **Comme ça, vous pourrez entre filles.  
\- Et comment je vais pouvoir emmerder Cuddy alors ? **Gémit faussement House en faisant les yeux doux, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
**\- Remarquez, dormir avec vous n'est pas un cadeau non plus**, souligna Foreman en fixant son patron.  
**\- Cuddy et Wilson ronflent, c'est pas mieux**, plaisanta le Diagnosticien.  
**\- Faux, je ne ronfle pas ! **Se défendit immédiatement la Demoiselle.

Elle monta la première à l'intérieur, et observa les deux compartiments en plissant le nez. House et les autres la suivirent, découvrant à leurs tours ce qui allaient être leurs lits durant toute la longueur du trajet.

**\- Ce sont des lits superposés pour la cabine à quatre**, souligna Lisa. **Il sera plus facile pour Cameron et moi de dormir en hauteur sans avoir l'impression de s'effondrer sur le lit du dessous.**

Le Néphrologue éclata finalement de rire, dévisageant alors sa Boss avec un immense sourire sur le visage.

**\- On sait jamais hein ! **S'exclama-t-il. **Vu la taille de votre fessier, tout pourrait s'effondrer.  
\- Faîtes attention, il pourrait en être de même pour votre égo**, riposta la brunette avant de finalement pénétrer à l'intérieur, plaçant sa valise sur le côté.

Habilement, elle monta sur le lit en hauteur de gauche, avant de sourire à ses employés en bas. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux et les repoussa en arrière, balançant ses jambes dans le vide.

**\- C'est à vous de décider à présent Messieurs**, déclara-t-elle.  
**\- Vous pouvez dormir en dessous de moi House ! **Proposa gaiement la blonde. **Ça ne me dérangerait pas du tout.  
\- Dans ce cas, je dors ici aussi**, déclara finalement James. **Foreman et Chase, prenez l'autre, ça évitera à l'un de vous de supporter votre patron.  
\- Hey ! **Grimaça House en faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains. **C'est pas moi le pire, c'est Cuddy la nuit !**

Toujours sur son perchoir, elle bougea sa jambe droite et lui donna un petit coup de pied dans l'épaule. Il se tourna immédiatement et essaya de lui attraper le membre, mais elle fut suffisamment rapide pour avoir le temps de le dissimuler, riant à gorge déployée.

**\- On a jamais dormi ensemble**, mentit-elle. **Alors vous parlez sans savoir.  
\- Mais je le présume très fortement**, répondit-il en la fixant, main sur les hanches comme pour se donner plus de prestance.

Elle secoua la tête et roula des yeux, regardant vaguement deux de ses employés rejoindre finalement l'autre compartiment. Elle se tourna ensuite vers ceux restants, et se décida à descendre, ouvrant en partie sa valise pour récupérer des affaires de toilette. House se jeta sur le lit du dessous, accrochant sa canne à la rembarre du haut. Cameron grimaça sur le champ en le voyant faire, visiblement déçue. Voilà qu'elle allait hériter de Wilson !

La Doyenne, petite pochette à la main, passa devant eux en souriant, se dirigeant vers la petite cabine dont ils disposaient, où se trouvaient un toilette et un petit lavabo. Elle revint à peine cinq minutes plus tard, démaquillée et les cheveux attachés en une adorable queue de cheval. Elle remonta dans le lit supérieur, pendant que Cameron allait à son tour se rafraîchir. Cuddy en profita pour s'allonger, penchée sur le côté.

**\- Vous ne nous faîtes pas le plaisir de vous déshabiller totalement pour dormir ? **Plaisanta House, accompagnant ses mots d'un clin d'oeil en direction de Wilson.  
**\- Sûrement pas**, assura-t-elle. **Dans un hôtel peut-être, mais ici non.  
\- Vraiment ? **S'excita-t-il, un immense sourire intéressé fendant son visage. **Vous allez le faire à l'hôtel ?  
\- Ça, vous ne le saurez pas ! **Ricana-t-elle avant de se pencher un peu. **Dommage, hum ?**

Il sortit un peu la tête et tira la langue, sous le regard amusé de leur ami. Elle lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé et coquin, puis se rallongea totalement, fixant à présent le plafond.

**\- Vous êtes vraiment deux gamins quand vous êtes dans la même pièce**, ajouta l'oncologue. **Vous devriez dormir au lieu de raconter des idioties. Et par dormir, je veux dire DORMIR !**

Deux éclats de rire bien distincts se firent entendre, pile à l'instant même où Alison fit son retour dans la petite pièce. Elle plissa les yeux et monta dans son lit, suspicieuse. Lisa gloussait toujours, essayant de dissimuler un peu le bruit. Elle se calma finalement et s'enfonça finalement sous la couette, cherchant le sommeil. Elle devait le reconnaître, mais la situation était assez étrange pour elle. Certes, elle avait déjà dormi avec House, mais la présence supplémentaire de Wilson et Cameron la gênait assez.

Ils s'étaient couché depuis à peine dix minutes, qu'elle sentit son matelas bouger. Elle roula immédiatement des yeux, ne tardant pas à comprendre qui était en cause. Elle aurait du s'en douter, House n'était nullement innocent là-dedans ! Elle se pencha un peu et put très rapidement vérifier son hypothèse : il donnait des coups dans son matelas, juste histoire de l'emmerder un peu. Elle soupira et se rallongea, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine.

**\- House, arrêtez ça tout de suite**, souffla-t-elle à demi-mots. **Sinon je viens vous botter le cul.  
\- Justement, je n'attends que ça ! **Ricana-t-il en retour, poursuivant encore et encore son petit numéro.  
**\- Si vous continuez, c'est Cameron ou Wilson que je vais réveiller pour venir vous flanquer une correction**, reprit-elle à voix basse.  
**\- Vous êtes quand même mieux que l'un et l'autre**, assura-t-il avant de donner un nouveau coup qui la fit sauter d'environ cinq bons centimètres.

Elle roula des yeux et descendit avec empressement, croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine. Son regard fixa la silhouette de l'homme, qui tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Il attrapa la jambe de la Demoiselle et la tira à lui, un rictus de plus en plus imposant sur le visage. Elle soupira un peu, mais la prise du Diagnosticien étant assez forte, elle ne put pas s'en défaire.

**\- Lâchez moi... **Gémit-elle alors qu'enfin il l'asseyait sur le matelas.  
**\- Reconnaissez au moins que vous avez envie de venir dormir avec moi**, ricana-t-il à son oreille. **Ou même plus...**

Elle arqua un sourcil en le fixant, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il parvint finalement à l'allonger au dessus de lui, ses mains juste au dessus du fessier de la Doyenne. La savoir ainsi contre lui et qui résistait à peine alors que deux de leurs collègues étaient dans la pièce... Cela l'excitait plus encore.

**\- House, pas ici**, siffla-t-elle. **On pourrait nous surprendre !  
\- Et pourtant, vous ne dîtes pas non**, remarqua-t-il alors que ses mains avaient glissé sur le postérieur de la jeune femme. **Et votre corps me crie que vous me désirez.  
\- Je dois surtout vous parler**, souligna-t-elle.  
**\- On peut parler et faire l'amour en même temps, ce n'est pas un problème**, nota-t-il en accompagnant le tout d'un clin d'oeil coquin.  
**\- Sauf que là... Ça risque de l'être**, avoua-t-elle. **Ce que j'ai à dire est vraiment important...**

Une faible lueur qui perçait les stores illumina un instant son visage, révélant une moue grave. Il plissa aussitôt les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui pouvait lui valoir une telle expression. Elle respira un bon coup, s'allongeant un peu mieux sur le dos, tandis qu'il demeurait sur le flanc droit à la fixer.

**\- Vous vous souvenez de... De ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois ? **Demanda-t-elle bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse.  
**\- Evidemment, pour qui vous me prenez ? **S'indigna-t-il faussement. **Vous voulez qu'on remette ça et vous ne savez pas comment le dire ? Mais il suffit de le montrer Cuddy...**

Elle soupira alors, et attrapa son visage entre ses mains afin d'ancrer véritablement son regard dans le sien, espérant ainsi avoir toute son attention.

**\- C'est plus compliqué que ça**, assura-t-elle. **Disons que... Dans le feu de l'action, on a oublié quelques détails.  
\- C'est à dire ? Je ne vous suis plus du tout là**, indiqua-t-il.  
**\- House, nous ne nous sommes pas protégés**, dit-il finalement en un soupir.  
**\- Si, j'avais des préservatifs ! **S'exclama-t-il immédiatement. **Et je suis clean, alors si vous avez attrapé une IST, c'est sûrement pas ma faute.  
\- On en avait certes**, souligna-t-elle. **Mais on était bien trop occupé pour les utiliser. Et je n'ai pas d'IST !  
\- Alors dîtes moi ce qu'il y a merde ! **Grogna-t-il, ne la quittant toujours pas un seul instant du regard.  
**\- House, je suis enceinte**, lâcha-t-elle finalement.  
**\- QUOI ?! **S'étouffa-t-il avant de vouloir se relever.

Mais, trop rapide et ayant oublié où ils se trouvaient, sa tête rencontra le lit supérieur et il poussa un cri de douleur, qu'il peina à dissimuler. Les deux autres médecins présents se réveillèrent immédiatement, tournant aussitôt la tête vers lui. Heureusement, sa carrure masculine dissimulait celle de l'endocrinologue.

\- **Ça va pas la tête House ? **Souffla James. **On était en train de dormir, fais un peu attention merde !  
\- J'ai rêvé de Cuddy et c'était pas joli à voir**, mentit-il sur le champ, avant de se faire pincer le téton.  
**\- La prochaine fois, rêvez en silence**, grimaça Cameron. **Parce que c'est tout sauf agréable d'être réveillé par l'un de vos cris !  
\- Fermez la tous les deux ! **Gémit Lisa en espérant qu'ils ne se douteraient pas qu'elle était dans le lit inférieur. **J'aimerai pouvoir dormir, alors ça suffit ! JE DIRAIS MÊME TOUS LES TROIS, VOUS Y COMPRIS HOUSE !**

Il tira la langue et émit un son qui ressemblait à un grognement, et elle lui fit les gros yeux en retour. C'était étrange mais... Elle l'aurait bien embrassé pour être sûre qu'il ne dise rien de plus, puis très vite, elle se résigna. Ils pourraient se faire entendre, et ça serait mauvais pour eux...

Il leur fallut au moins une trentaine de minutes avant que la chambre ne redevienne silencieuse et qu'ils soient certains que les deux commères se soient rendormies. House lui, était toujours sous le choc, peinant encore à avaler la nouvelle. Comment était-ce possible ? Il était fichu !

**\- Vous êtes sûre ? Certaine que c'est de moi et pas de quelqu'un d'autre ? **Finit-il par souffler en grimaçant.  
**\- Certaine**, déclara-t-elle. **Il n'y a aucun doute sur le fait que je sois enceinte de vous. Vous êtes le seul homme avec qui j'ai couché il y a un mois...  
\- Putain de merde**, grogna-t-il. **Comme si on avait besoin de ça...  
\- Parlez pour vous**, siffla-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas moi qui me retrouve coincée dans une position indélicate. C'est moi qui le porte ce gosse à ce que je sache !  
\- Et vous comptez faire quoi ? **Dit-il finalement en désignant vaguement son abdomen.  
**\- Essayer de poursuivre jusqu'au bout**, avoua-t-elle en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. **Enfin, si ça ne vous gêne pas. J'aimerai essayer, si vous voyez de quoi je parle...  
\- Et si ça ne fonctionne pas ? **S'étonna-t-il. **Si ça fait comme les FIVs ?  
\- Alors ça ne m'engagera à rien**, se contenta-t-elle de répondre, un air triste apparaissant sur son visage. **Mais ce sera peut-être ma dernière chance, j'aimerai ne pas passer à côté... **

Il acquiesça faiblement, et elle passa par dessus lui, prête à regagner son lit. Elle lui adressa un dernier regard et se passa une main dans les cheveux, respirant un bon coup.

**\- Et s'il-vous-plaît... Faîtes en sorte que personne ne l'apprenne**, exigea-t-elle. **En retour, je promets de ne jamais dire de qui il sera.**

Elle regagna ensuite le lit supérieur et se nicha sous les couettes, espérant enfin trouver le sommeil. Ils ne se reparlèrent pas durant le reste du voyage, la jeune femme s'étant endormi et House demeurant partagé entre le sommeil et une forte activité cérébrale due à une intense réflexion.

Enfin, après de longues heures de trajet, ils arrivèrent à destination. Lisa attrapa sa valise sans un mot et sortit en tête, observant attentivement les alentours. Elle portait un charmant panama et ses lunettes de soleil, ses boucles brunes s'échappant ensuite. Le mistral les faisait vola avec grâce, et House se surprit à l'admirer ainsi de longues secondes avant que Wilson ne le ramène à la réalité en lui tendant ses bagages. Il grogna un peu puis commença à la suivre, s'appuyant sur sa canne. Il regardait vaguement autour de lui, préférant retenir toute son attention sur elle.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Elle était enceinte de lui... Elle attendait _SON_ bébé depuis un mois. Et si son organisme le voulait bien, elle comptait le garder. Il ne savait même plus quoi en penser. D'un côté, il se félicitait d'avoir réussi là où la médecine n'y était pas parvenu, mais de l'autre... Cela l'inquiétait. Et si sa grossesse tenait, et que Cuddy venait à lui demander des comptes concernant le bébé ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt à être père. Il n'avait déjà pas de relation réelle avec elle !

Ils purent déposer leurs bagages à l'hôtel, House découvrant avec plaisir que sa chambre était justement mitoyenne à celle de sa patronne, tandis que les autres étaient à l'étage du dessus. Ils redescendirent ensuite tous et se rejoignirent dans le hall de l'hôtel, où de nouveaux guides leur avaient été attribué pour la visite de Perpignan. Ainsi, ils formèrent plusieurs groupes de trois 'touristes', ce qui devait leur permettre de visiter plus facilement les lieux. House s'était vu affecté le plus vieux, mais qui apparemment, était aussi le plus sage de tous. Vu la forme athlétique de Lisa, elle s'était vu attribué un autre groupe plus sportif, mais une autre femme s'étant plainte de ne pas être avec sa collègue, elle avait vivement demandé à échanger sa place avec Cuddy – bien qu'elle était certaine qu'House était dans le coup et qu'il avait tout manigancé pour qu'elle tombe avec lui -. Elle s'exécuta donc docilement, et les groupes purent enfin se séparer.

Durant toute la visite, elle demeurait aux côtés de son employé, adaptant son pas au sien pour ne pas le laisser de côté. A chaque bourrasque, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, la jeune femme devant lutter contre le vent pour que sa robe ne dévoile pas sa lingerie. Elle le fusillait évidemment du regard mais, elle devait le reconnaître... Elle appréciait ça. Savoir qu'il la regardait, qu'ils pouvaient passer un peu de temps ensemble en dehors du travail, et se détendre enfin. Elle exigea même de pouvoir avoir une photo avec lui devant le Palais des Rois de Majorque. Elle se tenait donc à côté de lui, panama sur la tête, lunettes de soleil en place, et un bras autour de la taille de House. Mais il en décida autrement et la fit basculer devant lui, ses deux bras enroulés autour de sa taille. Elle riait à gorge déployée, se laissant totalement faire. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle en s'était pas autant amusée !

Ils avaient finalement terminés sur une petite plage tranquille, installés dans le sable. Lisa dégustait une glace à la vanille, admirant l'horizon qui s'étendait devant elle. C'était tellement beau ! House la fixait constamment, essayant de se rappeler la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu autant se détacher de toutes emprises professionnelles. Il en avait presque oublier à quel point elle était encore plus adorable dans ces moments-là...

Puis, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, il se glissa derrière elle, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle sourit de plus belle et laissa son dos venir contre le buste de l'homme, lâchant un soupir d'aise. Elle lui tendit un peu de sa glace, qu'il prit un malin plaisir à lécher goulument.

**\- On a déjà des fringales Cuddy ? **La taquina-t-il finalement, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de cette dernière.  
**\- Vous rigolez ? **Plaisanta-t-elle en retour. **Cette glace me faisait de l'oeil, elle avait l'air tellement bonne ! Et elle l'est.  
\- Je le reconnais**, assura-t-il.

L'air de rien, il glissa sa main dans le sac de Cuddy et en sortit son téléphone, le plaçant devant eux d'eux pour les prendre en photo. Elle en profita pour appliquer de la crème glacée sur le nez du médecin puis fit de même avec le sien, hilare. Il prit la photo puis retira la vanille sur le nez de sa boss avec sa langue, avant de descendre vers sa bouche, l'embrassant tendrement. Elle répondit aussitôt à l'invitation, se nichant un peu plus encore contre lui. Il profita de l'instant pour prendre un nouveau cliché puis rangea l'appareil, la serrant ainsi davantage contre lui.

Ils ne se séparèrent qu'une fois à bout de souffle, mais demeurèrent dans la même position de longues secondes, ne voulant pas rompre l'instant de sitôt. Elle le fixait avec tendresse, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, et son sourire laissait apparaître ses dents blanches. Elle était vraiment tellement belle, il était tout bonnement incapable de lui résister. Il la serra davantage contre lui, se montrant plus que tendre. Elle devait le reconnaître, elle appréciait cette facette de House, le voir aussi câlin avec elle sans pour autant qu'il n'y ait de sous-entendus sexuels derrière tout ça. Elle appréciait réellement ces instants passés avec lui, il avait une réellement importance pour elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle portait l'enfant de cet homme, mais aussi parce qu'elle éprouvait de vrais sentiments pour elle, pour lesquels elle avait longtemps cherché une définition. Alors franchement... Elle ne voulait pas le laisser filer. Plus maintenant, pas après tout ce qu'il avait déjà partagé ensemble.

Ils étaient restés sur la plage un bon moment, et ne se décidèrent à rentrer que lorsque leur guide les rappela à l'ordre. Ils se remirent en marche et, très vite, la fine main de Lisa vint se nouer à celle du médecin, accompagnant le geste d'un ravissant clin d'oeil. Il ne se fit nullement priver et lia plus encore leurs doigts, tout en continuant d'observer autour d'eux. Ils ne se lâchèrent qu'une fois en périphérie de l'hôtel, et rejoignirent rapidement leurs collègues pour décider du programme de la soirée. Un restaurant fut donc choisi et chacun regagna sa chambre pour se préparer un tant soit peu.

Ils avaient tous diné dans la joie et la bonne humeur, y compris House, à la surprise générale. Tous avaient ensuite regagné leurs chambres, fatigués par leur première journée, sans parler du fait qu'ils devaient se lever tôt le lendemain, car les conférences commençaient à 9h précises.

Elle ne s'était installée dans sa chambre qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tôt lorsqu'elle entendit frapper à sa porte. Vêtue d'une simple petite nuisette, elle enfila un peignoir par dessus et ouvrit, son sourire plus large encore en voyant qui était là. Il grimaça un peu, ne sachant que dire, se contentant simplement de la fixer. Elle finit par se décaler pour le laisser entrer à l'intérieur, afin qu'ainsi ils soient plus tranquille. Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et prit place sur le lit, jouant avec sa canne. Elle le rejoignit ensuite, l'interrogeant du regard.

**\- Vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ? **Lui dit-elle finalement, les jambes croisées.  
**\- Je peux dormir avec vous cette nuit ? **S'exclama-t-il enfin, serrant sa canne dans ses mains, stressé.  
**\- Sous quel prétexte ? **Ricana-t-elle, amusée par cette demande si soudaine.  
**\- Je sais pas... Parce que... Vous portez mon bébé, et que vous m'aimez bien ? **Fit-il, une moue adorable plaquée sur le visage.  
**\- House, je suis fatiguée, cette nuit j'aimerai vraiment dormir**, souligna-t-elle.  
**\- Et si j'ai envie aussi ? **Nota-t-il. **  
\- Ce n'est pas votre genre**, remarqua-t-elle. **Mais... Attendez... Vous avez dit « mon bébé » ? Vous considérez réellement le bébé que je porte comme le vôtre ?  
\- C'est ce que vous avez dit... **Indiqua-t-il, un peu perdu.  
**\- Parce que du point de vue génétique, c'est le vôtre**, s'expliqua la jeune femme. **Mais vous désirez vraiment vous investir dans la vie de cet enfant si je parviens jusqu'au bout ?  
\- Je ne sais pas**, avoua-t-il à demi-mots. **Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai au moins envie d'essayer de nous donner cette chance. De nous donner une chance.**

Les yeux brillants elle se jeta à son cou, le faisant totalement retomber sur le lit. Elle le couvrait alors de baisers, pétillante de vie. Elle n'aurait jamais pu rêver mieux que ce qu'il venait de lui dire ! Elle se nicha ensuite tout contre lui, et ancra son regard dans le sien, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté.

**\- C'est oui. Mille fois oui**, s'enthousiasma-t-elle. **Pour dormir avec moi cette nuit et les suivantes, tout comme pour faire partie de la vie de mon future enfant. De notre future enfant.**

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant simplement de la câliner encore et encore, l'embrassant autant qu'il le pouvait. Il se débarrassa ensuite de ses vêtements, ne conservant que son boxer pour ensuite se glisser sous les draps avec elle. Leurs doigts se nouèrent, et elle se blottit tout contre lui, sa tête sur son torse. Leurs yeux se fermèrent et ils ne tardèrent pas à trouver le sommeil, tous les deux visiblement épuisés par la journée qu'ils avaient passés et leur courte nuit de la veille.

Au diable ce que pourraient penser leurs collègues et les autres participants de la conférence. Ils étaient bien décidés à profiter autant que possible de cette petite parenthèse française, et à oublier leur quotidien américain et les responsabilités qui leur incombaient. Ils passaient chaque visite côte à côté à bavarder gaiement et à se taquiner, chaque réunion main dans la main, et chaque nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Evidement la Team et Wilson les taquinèrent rapidement à ce sujet, mais ils s'en fichaient. Tout ce qui leur importait, c'était eux, ce qu'ils commençaient doucement à construire. Et de toute façon, ils avaient prévus de prévenir tout le monde de la grossesse de la jeune femme en temps voulu, lorsqu'ils seraient certains qu'elle aurait suffisamment avancé et que les risques de fausses couches auraient diminués. Ils comptaient d'ailleurs bien tout mettre en œuvre pour y parvenir, et se donner un nouveau départ, ensemble. Un nouveau départ à deux et demi pour le moment, mais une nouvelle chance qu'ils étaient bien décidé à ne pas laisser passer contrairement aux précédentes...

_The End._


End file.
